Universe traveler
by kurohashi no sanji
Summary: Dropped story
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters from Naruto bleach and one piece are property of their owners, and all other characters are fan made. All resemblance to reality is pure coincidence. I don't claim any of the already owned characters.**

Chapter 1: the beginning (part 1)

It was a normal day in the life of the "sweet fantasies brothel" owner known to the world as "Mr. Y". Only the people that were really close to him, like his family, know his real name. He used that name for safety, even though almost everyone in town knew him. They also knew his work wasn't all that good. His brothel wasn't working. He only had two girls working there, and they weren't gaining that much money.

The problem was a complete mystery. He was kind to everyone, and most people liked him, which is probably why he didn't have any problem with the law. His looks weren't the problem either. He was tall, well built, with his shoulder long dark hair, hiding a bit of his green eyes. Most girls who went out with him could confirm all those facts, and add that his manhood was also impressive.

That morning, while he was wondering about why he wasn't making any money, the worst thing possible could happen: the two girls, named Fujimoto Emi and Matsuo Etsuko, came to see him and quit their jobs. After arguing a little, the girls left, leaving the poor Mr. Y alone.

Having nothing else to do, He turned the sign to "closed" and took a walk to think. He walked in a straight line for almost two hours before he realized he was lost. Looking around, he was in a field, and no sign of civilization could be seen. As he was about to turn back, he noticed something sparkle on the ground.

Looking at it, he could see it was some sort of ring. On it were engraved some weird signs. While he didn't understand them, he put it on to see how it felt on him. The second he did, he found himself in a white area, floating, with nothing around him. Almost panicking, he yelled for help but was answered with silence. Trying to take the ring off, he found it glued to his finger.

Trying to find a way to get back to earth, he was surprised to hear noises behind him. As he turned around, he almost had a heart attack. In front of him was a giant white face, no emotions on it, almost twenty times bigger than our 6'2'' hero.

-Don't fear me, human, the face said. My name is yoshikuni shogo. I am the spirit of the ring.

-Wait what? Who did you say you were?

shogo then explained to him he is what humans call genie, and that he will allow him 3 wishes.

-How can I know you're telling the truth? Can you prove it? I mean, show me you have some powers, and maybe I'll believe you.

On those words, He found himself inside his brothel. Looking around, he came to the conclusion that he really was at home. Looking at the ring, he closed his eyes and found himself in front of shogo again.

-convinced? Maybe you'd like to wish for something now?

-Yeah, I believe you. It's hard, but I do. But I have a question first: do I need to ask the three of them at the same time, or can I wait?

-I will stay on your finger until you ask them. I'll stay even if you need one hundred years before you make them all.

Thinking a bit, he asked to know how to get back into business.

-Allow me to add some spice to your wish. For your first wish, I will help you to get more girls to work inside your brothel.

Right after those words, another ring appeared in front of Mr. Y, as shogo explained the reason he didn't have any workers was because they knew him as a friend, and this drew them off. To get to work, he needs to go somewhere where no one knows him. For that, he can use that ring to move to three different universes to find girls and bring them with him.

As an answer, Mr.Y told him he'd go try it out and call him again for the next wish. After going back to reality, he opened his hand to see the second ring on his finger. Studying it a bit, he could notice a sword, a kunai and a fruit engraved on it. As he touched it, he got inside a white area again, alone this time. After five seconds, though, he found himself on top of a mountain beside a village.

Making his way down, he looked at the ring to see there was only a kunai on it now. He thought he probably touched the kunai in his brothel and went to the universe represented by it.

As he reached the village he noticed many people were wearing headbands and green jackets. While observing his surroundings, he was on the lookout for possible workers for him. After a little walk, he stopped in awe as he saw a girl who left him without words. The girl was cute, with her heavy jacket and pants, which made Mr. Y believe that, since it was very hot outside right now, she was hiding her body. But the thing that triggered his interest was her breasts. They were some of the biggest he ever saw, and thought it was an easy way to get customers.

He immediately went to talk to her. He came to her and asked:

-Sorry miss. I'm a brothel owner. Tell me, how would you like to work for me?

Feeling insulted, the girl automatically hit him in the chest, but strangely enough, the hit took most of his energy out of him as he felt to his knees. Right after that, the girl blushed, looked around to make sure no one saw her, and ran away, as she strangely looked on the edge of fainting. Wondering what happened, Mr. Y made his way to a coffee shop.

Sitting at a table, he asked a barmaid about the girl who hit him. He hid his surprise as the girl told him she was a ninja and a member of the Hyuuga family named Hinata. After drinking some tea, he got to a toilet and went to talk to Shogo

As soon as he got in front of him, he started to scream

-What the fuck were you thinking, you half ass genie? Those are ninjas; I don't have a chance to make them work for me! I don't know about the fruit on the ring, but I'm sure it the sword's universe, they're swordsman, right?

-Calm down, human. I simply sent you to places where no one knows you. I never said they were as weak as you.

-Weak? Did you say I'm weak? Give me something to make them work for me and I'll show you I'm not weak! That's my second wish!

Thinking a little, Shogo gave him a little badge

-I know what you're thinking about. If you can defeat a woman and hold this on her chest for 5 seconds, you'll be able to give her 3 orders, almost like wishes. You can then make her work for you. But remember, she needs to be weak first. It won't work if you just do it on her while she's sleeping.

To answer him, he took it and cut the connection. Going out, he looked for the girl who punched him. He found her in front of an area called the 19th training ground. As she saw him, she backed away a bit.

-hey, don't go! I'm sorry for earlier, that was unprofessional of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Y. Or at least that's what people call me. That punch of yours surprised me earlier and hurt my pride because I went down in one hit. I came here for revenge.

After talking for a little while, they decide to fight as they get into a stance. As soon as the fight begins, Y is almost sent flying as Hinata rushes on him and punches him. He takes the first hit and dodges the others before countering himself. He knew he needed to dodge every blow or else he'd lose. He kept going with this strategy for a while, countering most of the time. After some time though, they both were exhausted as she tried a last attack to finish him off. As she dashed on him, he moved to the side and gave her an elbow on the nose, which knocked her out.

Not wasting time, he pressed the badge on her breasts and waited 5 seconds. After those seconds, her eyes opened up, but he knew she was still unconcius. He quickly gave his order.

-when you'll wake up, you will accept to work for me in my brothel.

He then took the badge off and her eyes closed again. He then used a first aid kit that was in the training area and took care of her. fortunatelly, she had no serious injuries. He then waited about 15 minutes until she woke up. As she did, he asked again if she would want to work for him. She accepted with a smile. He told her to grab him as he was going to lead her to his brothel. She grabbed his arm and they teleported back to the brothel. Hinata was a bit surprised at how they got there and was about to ask what happened, but he cut her was first and asked

-now, as your boss, I would like to test you first, if you know what I mean.

Asking it in a tone he would use to give an order, he was surprised she didn't say yes, as she was supposed to obey three orders without saying a thing. He then tough of something and held the badge back on her breasts for five seconds. As he did, her look went into space, as in a trance. Not taking any chances, he gave her order:

-Every time I ask you to fuck me, you shall accept with a smile.

He took the badge off of her and asked again to fuck her, as she accepted, a grin on her face. He led her to a room with a bed. He sat on it, asking Hinata to strip for him.

She nodded as she made a show of getting naked, throwing pieces of clothes around our main character who was clearly getting more aroused. When she was only in her underwares, He told her to stop, because he wanted to do the rest himself. He got up and went behind her to slowly take her bra off. As it felt down, he couldn't help himself but to rub her breasts and nipples, which caused her to moan.

He then turned her around and made her sit on the bed, taking her panties off, making her sigh in relief as they were sticking to her as she was getting really wet. The sight of her pussy made him even harder as he leaned to kiss her tights and made his way to her pussy. Just as he reached it, she put her hand on his head, holding him there, even though he wouldn't move away by himself anyway. He kissed it a bit before licking it from the bottom to the top, finishing with her clit and sucking on it a bit. He then proceeded at using his hand on her, using one to play with her nipples, the other to finger her. Going at this rate, it didn't take long before she screamed and had an orgasm.

He did his best to drink her overflowing juices and took his head off.

-you taste great, Hinata. Care to make me feel the same way?

Getting up, Hinata could clearly see a bulge in his pants, which turned her even hornyer. She got on her knees before pulling his pants down. She gasped at the monster that was in front of her. His dick was completely hard and must have been at least 10 inches, maybe even more! She couldn't resist anymore as she took it inside her mouth.

He was surprised at her skills. He didn't think she was that good at sucking cocks. She suckled a bit on the head before going down on it, sliding her tongue under his foreskin along the way, before taking almost half of his manhood in her mouth. Sadly, it was as far as she could go, but it didn't stop her from gaining speed and strength as she kept bobbing her head on his shaft.

She kept going for a couple of minutes before Mr. Y told her

-damn, I'm gonna cum!

It didn't stop her though as she kept sucking causing him to shoot his semen in her mouth, as she had troubles to swallow it all. She couldn't take it all as she opened her mouth to let the last shot land on her face.

As she swallowed what was in her mouth, she noticed he was still hard and lied on her back on the bed and spread her legs. Not needing to be asked twice, he quickly got in position over her and slowly penetrated her. As he got deep inside her, he gave her time to adjust to the feeling of being penetrated, since he was pretty sure she was a virgin and that she broke her hymen during her ninja training. After a bit, he started to move inside her, quickly setting a pretty good pace. While gaining speed, he kisses her, to which she responds deeply as their tongues dance together. They kept fucking for several minutes before both entering another orgasm.

As they finished, Y turned to the side, getting of Hinata. He then was surprised when he felt pressure around his cock. Looking down at it, he saw the girl holding it between her tits.

-Can we keep going a bit?

He smiled at her and nodded, enjoying a titfuck and a whole night of hot sex.

In the morning, the both of them woke up almost at the same time. Even though she had accepted to work for him, Hinata asked him if she could go see her family. Thinking about it, he made a hard choice and told her to get closer. After holding the badge on her breasts for five seconds, he told her

-You shall never ask to see your family. You know your family is happy that you are here, but can't see you because they are too far away.

Opening her eyes, she didn't mention the desire to see her family, but asked another question.

-Mr. Y… could you… tell me your real name, please.

He tought for a moment before saying

-Yamamura Misahiro

Next chapter: The beginning (part 2)


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning part 2

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. I don't own anything except my original character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note: A friend of mine made me realise something in the last chapter wasn't clear. The badge can be used 3 times on each girls, not 3 times in total.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Beginning<p>

Finally some money. It took some time, but a customer just got out of the brothel and paid the full price, being really happy. Clearly, Hinata was doing her job like a pro, even though Masahiro was wondering where she became so experienced, being quite good before he tested her. Oh well, there are some things you shouldn't ask.

Even though he was slowly getting back into business, one girl wasn't enough. He got the place from someone in his family, and it was very big. At least 50 girls could stay there and work.

Thinking about it, he thought he should go and get another. He looked at the watch, and decided to go in the universe represented by the fruit, not feeling like being cut to pieces by samurai today.

He told Hinata to keep the place while he was gone and warped. Upon entering the world, he was surprised to find himself on a small island, near a small village. He decided to go and visit, still keeping his guard up, not knowing what the fruit was about.

Walking a little, he couldn't find anyone who was good looking enough to work for him. He came back to his house and sighted, thinking about waiting for tomorrow before getting sliced up. Little after coming back, an idea struck him.

He looked at his ring, and touched the fruit again. Once he got there, he found his suspicions were right. Even though the ring made him move to the same world depending on the sing, he never warped at the same place inside it, finding himself on a bigger island with a much, much larger town. His moral back up, He went into town.

After looking for about an hour, he found her: a beautiful red haired lady, with breast only slightly smaller than Hinata's. He made two steps forward and stopped before talking to her. He remembered what happened last time he asked Hinata to join his brothel and the punch he took afterward. He decided to ask around about her a bit and find her weakness before being chocked by a fruit of some sort.

Asking for a while, all he could learn about the woman was that she was a pirate and a thief, with a bounty of 16,000,000$ on her head. He was planning on asking a little more before talking to her, but was sadly unable to do so as someone punched him from behind and knocked him out. As he woke up, he was on a bed, in a small room, and three men were looking at him.

He quickly took a defensive stance and asked:

«What's going on? What happened? Who are you? Where am I?

-woah, hold on, we'll answer all of your questions after you answer ours. First of all, who are you?

-Call me Mr. Y. That's how people call me

-Alright, Y. Next, what are you? A marine? A pirate? A bounty hunter? Or something else?

-You can say I'm some sort of bounty hunter, but that's all I'm saying. For now at least.

-Perfect. I think we can answer one or two of your questions now. We are the kotoba pirates. We are a group of pirate who take as much info as we can on as many people as we can and sell it to people. If you're travelling, look for a jolly roger like that one. We're pretty much all around the world.

He pointed at the wall, where a flag was displayed. The flag was black, with a skull in the middle. Around the skull were many kanji, most of them made no sense with any others, and there was a bigger one on the skull's forehead who meant kanji.

-we usually give info to pirate and bounty hunters, though. Some pirates also, but we hat to bring you here in case you were a marine. We're pirates after all; they would capture us if they found out about us.

Talking a bit with them, he signed a contract with the kotoba pirates. The contract said that, for a decent amount of money, he could get any info he wanted about any woman he wanted. Also, a copy of the contract and his personal info would be sent to every other group of the gang.

-Now, since this is your first time doing this, there's a welcome gift for you. The first girl you ask about is free of charge. We'll give you all the info on her and you can do your thing, checking the info, and deciding if you want to come back or not. But don't expect any other free info, ok?

-Alright, thanks for the info. Now, for my first, I'd like to know about a girl who's been in town for a while. I think she's known as "can burglar Nami" or something like that.

-Ah, the cat thief. I know a lot on her. . Size 95-55-85. Nice piece of work. Member of the straw hat pirates came from koyashi village on Konomi Island. 16,000,000$ bounty. Joined the straw hats as their navigator. Uses a weird fighting technique that involves the temperature. She can make a cloud rain on you, freeze your ass there, and then throw a lightning bolt on you if she wants. Her most obvious weakness is money. She'd do almost anything for it.

-Money, right? I think the money I saved from that info will go away anyway. Thanks for the advice. If you said the truth, I'll come back soon enough.

Upon leaving, he almost immediately found his target passing by him. He walked to her and asked her to come with him. On her guard, she followed him until they were a little out of town.

-Alright, what the hell do you want?

-It's simple. Allow me to introduce myself. For now, you can call me Mr. Y. I'll tell you my real later…. Maybe. I would like to ask you if you wanted to work for me in my brothel.

As she heard that, Nami lifted her skirt slightly and took her weapon out: a blue bô stick, linked by balls of the same color, called the clima tact.

-Wait, wait! Please let me finish what I have to say before beating me up!

She lowered her stance a bit, looking at him, waiting for an explanation. He took out a little pouch out of his pocket before going on.

-See this? This is about half of the money one of my girls gained in about two days.

He threw it at her, and she couldn't believe she did this much money in two days.

-I hear you like money a lot. Here's the deal. Usually I split the money with my girls. I split it 40-60. The 60 going to me of course. But, I think you could do more money than her, so I could do a little change and switch the numbers around for you, which mean you would make a lot of money.

Her eyes sparkled thinking about that money. She looked at him, thinking he didn't look too bad either. And the money was appealing too.

-Alright, you got me. I'll work for you, but under two conditions. First, I keep this pouch you threw me. Second, we split 70-30. That's my only offer.

-Keep the money, but give me the pouch back, and it's a deal.

She quickly emptied it, throwing it back at him and putting her weapon away. He then told her to grab her arm, which she did, and they warped back to the brothel. Getting there, he showed her her room and told her:

-Only one thing to check. If I wanna set a good price on you, I need to test you. I don't want to give you a too big price for what you're worth, and I'm sure you don't want me to set a price too small for you.

Before he could finish his sentence, she threw her shirt at him and let her skirt drop to the ground.

-I know where you're going with this. I'll make you cum so much you'll give me a price as high as possible.

Following her lead, he started to get naked too. After all the clothes were away, she walked slowly and sensually to him, and when she got close enough, kissed him tenderly and deepely. After a good minute of kissing, she moved to his neck, her hand tickling around his crotch, slightly touching his hair and balls, but always going around his hard shaft. She then started her way down, making her way down his chest, getting closer to his manhood. Once on her knees, her eyes widened at the monster in front of her, since it was bigger than any of those she ever saw before. She took it in her hand, slowly stroking it, moving her mouth around it, breathing on it, but never touching it with her mouth. After teasing him for a minute or two, she finally stuck her tongue out and licked the downside of it, starting at the edge of his balls, making her way to the tip before taking the head in her mouth.

She was obviously a lot more skilled than Hinata, even though she was good herself. She took a lot of it in her mouth the first thrust, and then went back a little, suckling on the head and slipping her tongue under the foreskin. She then slowly took more and more in her mouth, before taking almost seven inches in her mouth. After reaching her max, she kept going a little before stopping and making our main character sit. While he did, she took her bra off, letting her large breasts free and placed them around Masahiro's shaft.

She slowly started to stroke him with them, licking the tip with her tongue. She kept going for a while before taking the head back inside her mouth. From then, it didn't take long for Masahiro to yelp:

-Nami! I-I'm gonna cum!

As an answer, Nami gained even more speed and opened her mouth, waiting for his semen. The sight of the beautiful red haired opening her mouth for him was what made him go over his limit and shot his load, covering her face and breasts in his fluid. Although going a bit flask, the sight of Nami licking her lips and bringing what went on her face to her mouth, followed by her licking her own breasts to clean herself was more than enough to bring his tool back to life.

Realizing he was still ready to go, she climbed on his lap, positioning herself on his manhood, and lowered herself on him. She went in slow, and once he was almost completely inside her, waited about thirty seconds to get used to the penetration. As soon as she felt better, she started moving at a regular pace. Thinking she would believe it would lower her price if he did something, our friend lied on his back and enjoyed the feeling around his shaft, even though he couldn't stop his hips from moving up and down.

They fucked like that for a couple of minutes, and at some point, she moved in a way where his member hit a more sensitive spot, which made lose herself a bit and fall on his chest. Taking the opportunity, he whispered to her ear:

-I have a good idea for your price. It is very high and you deserve it. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night for now ok?

Seeing as she didn't answer, he moved so now he was on top and started to nail her rough. She moaned even harder, probably because she didn't have to think about the money anymore. Hearing her, he moved faster and turned her on the side, lifting her leg. Apparently, the new position was doing wonders on her as she almost screamed in pleasure. They kept going for about five minutes, switching position somewhere in the middle before the both of them almost simultaneously screamed and orgasm.

Taking his breath after his release, Masahiro realized Nami was almost passed out. He quickly went and took his badge and pressed it against her chest, and after five seconds ordered her:

-Since you work for me, you won't ask to go back to your previous home and will live with me.

Her eyes closed as he took the badge away. He put it away and when he came back to Nami's room, found her sitting.

-Mr.Y? If you don't mind, since my price is set, do you think we could, maybe, keep going for a bit more?

Smiling at his new employee, he walked closer and kissed her passionately, feeling this would be a long and hot night for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter, please review. The next chapter will be the last part of the introduction. Also, I will start a poll, with as many girls as possible in it, except an obvious missing girl who will be the one next week. The limit for this one is next week. I will take the three girls with the most votes, and they will be the next targets. next week, the poll will reset, and when the 3 girls are done, the poll will restart again and again until there are no more girls do to. So, yeah. Vote, review, and see you next week for the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : the beginning final part

**Disclaimer : As usual, I don't own anything except my OC, yadda yadda yadda, contains a lot of lemon.**

Chapter 3: the beginning (final part)

Buisness was slowly taking it's place. In one week, he might have only gained two girls, but Misahiro already had more customers than in the past month! It also made him more confident that he still had one wish left and that he had a badge that could make anyone obey a maximum of three orders without complains, as long as they were passed out, or very tired for the first order.

However, the last world he needed to visit wasn't very appealing. If the first universe had ninja, represented by a kunai, and the second one had pirates, represented by a fruit (even though he did not understand the link yet), he feared what he would find in the last one, represented by a katana. Even though he had a katana of his own, he wasn't very good at using it.

"Master, is something wrong" The red haired girl found two days ago asked

"It's nothing Nami. I was just thinking a bit"

"You've been doing that all day long yesterday. Come on, what is it?"

After explaining his problem, the girl said: "well, don't count on me to go, but, tell me if I'm wrong, but if something happens, you can just come back here, can't you?"

That sentence hit him like a ton of brick. Why didn't he think about it before? He can move in and out of every universe faster than he could say it. He kissed the girl, thanked her and told her she'd get a reward for helping him.

He went in his room, grabbed his katana and warped to the other world. What he saw wasn't exactly what he imagined. He was just outside a small Japanese suburbs town, even though it looked a little poor. Thinking he could always make another money arrangement if it really was this poor, he went in with confidence. As he walked in, he understood the meaning of the katana. Some people, wearing black kimono, were walking around with katana tied to their belt.

Taking it cool, he walked calmly. These people, whom he considered as the police, didn't even look at him. This made him feel a bit better. He did his usual run, looking for the cutest girls, while on the lookout, being careful not to get trapped again by another organization like the kotoba pirates. After a good two hours of walking, he finally found a good candidate for the job.

The girl was a bit smaller than average, and even though she didn't have big breasts like the other two girls, she was still very good looking. Thin, dark purple eyes, black hair, with a small wick passing over her face, between her eyes. The only thing holding him from talking to her was the fact that she had a sword too.

He stared at her for a minute or two, hesitating. What he didn't expect was that she came and talked to him.

"Excuse me, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for quite a while."

Making up a lie as fast as he could, he answered "Well, I wasn't sure if I should have talked to you. You see, I am doing a small survey with my friends, and I was wondering if you could answer a couple of questions for me."

The girl looked at him, and smiled. "Sure, I have time. Care to move to somewhere a bit more peaceful before? These small towns are really noisy, and I wouldn't want you to hear the wrong thing"

He nodded and followed her outside the town, near where he appeared. He started his quiz, asking simple things, like her name, which is Rukia Kuchiki, her job, age, and stuff like that. Some answers were a bit strange and scary though. For examples, for her age, she told him she was a couple of hundred years old, and she told him she was a soul reaper.

Taking a deep breath, he asked "alright, last question: would you (gulp) be interested in working for me in my brothel?"

Taking it as an insult, she put her hand on her sword out and picked a fighting stance. Instinctively, Misahiro took his out, even though he was shaking. She asked him if it was a joke, and he told her he was very serious and tried to explain a little, but she dashed on him and attacked. He blocked, surprising himself, and even countered. They clashed blades for a little while. For his first real fight, he was pretty skilled. If he knew he had this much skill as a swordsman, he would have become a pro.

When Rukia dashed on him, he dodged like he did with Hinata, and countered with his sword. She moved to dodge it, but still ended up with a small cut on the cheek.

"You're pretty good. Sword fighting never was my specialty. I guess I've got no choice if I want to win."

She held her sword in front of her before turning it saying: "Dance, Sode no shirayuki!"

Misahiro couldn't believe his eyes. The sword became completely white and a ribbon apearedat the end.

"Wha… what happened?"

"First time you see a shikai? This is my zanpakuto's true form."

This explanation just confused him more. He took his stance again, thinking it wouldn't change much. As long as he knocked her out, he'd be ok. Rukia, however, wasn't going to just attack like last time. Instead, she put her sword in front of her, a bit like before. As she swung in the air, she said: "Some no mai, Tsuki shiro!"

What happened after was terrifying for our hero. A circle of ice appeared under him and a huge pillar of ice grew out of it, freezing him. He tried to warp to his home, but found he was unable too, probably because he was inside the ice, and it would have warped with him. Before anything else happened, he entered the universe of the ring.

Once again, the face of Shogo appeared in front of him.

"Ready for your final wish?"

"Actually, yes. I can't fight those techniques by myself. I need some sort of powers to win."

Thinking a bit like all last time, the genie looked at him.

"This will take time. Here's what I suggest. I'm sure you've seen the weird powers the other girls you've seen in the other universe, right?"

Misahiro nodded, thinking about Hinata's devastating punches and Nami's clima tact.

"I will put a seal on you. As soon as she accepts to work for you, you will gain her abilities. Fighting style, weapon specialty, spells, endurance, anything. You'll even be able to summon their weapons if you want. There is another thing. If you use it often, you could even develope your own abilities."

The boy nodded again. "Just put the seal on me."

Snapping his fingers, a seal appeared on Misahiro's chest. As soon as it was complete, he felt like lightning was hitting him. He saw everything. In a second, he saw Nami and Hinata fighting, and he understood their techniques, and he knew he could use them.

"Now, this was your final wish. When you will get out of here, my ring will be gone from your finger, and I will be somewhere else in any universe that exist. Maybe we'll meet again. It's been a pleasure to help you, Yamamura Misahiro."

"Thank you for everything, Shogo"

With this farewell, he left this space and found himself trapped in the ice pillar. He used Hinata's chakra control to create an energy wave which made the pillar explode.

"Looks like I'll be able to turn the table around after all"

He put his sword back in its sheath and made a blue bô appear in his hand.

Not caring about the switch of weapons, she attacked him again, as he blocked, red and blue balls coming out of the bô. When she realized it, she pulled back and saw a cloud on top of them.

Misahiro threw a part of the bô into the cloud, and before dashing away, told the girl "too late"

Right as he disappeared out of her sight, the cloud unleashed a lightning storm on the poor girl. When it was over, he came back, worried he might have been a bit too far, for he didn't know it could be this devastating. He found the girl, a bit burned, who was smart enough to bury her sword in the ground and use it as a lightning rod. It wasn't enough though, as she appeared panting on the ground, a bit burned. Coming closer, he held the girl down and pressed the badge on her chest. He gave her the usual order to make her work for him and not wanting to come back to her family, but added another one: giving him explanation about this universe, the fighting style, and everything he had questions about.

As she woke up, she said she'd love to work for him, which gave another flash as he learned her fighting techniques, including some spells that he wondered why she didn't use, and she gave him explanations about this universe. Taking it all in, he understood a bit more what happened since he got into this world. Smiling at her, he took her to the brothel.

Once they got there, he told her that he needs to test her to set a price. Blushing a little, she accepted, saying that since she would be doing it as a job, she had no problem with that. He took her to her new room and walked behind her, putting his hands around her waist. He started to kiss her neck tenderly and whispered to her ear:

"Relax. I'll start it up. Just enjoy it"

He then suckled on her ear before going for her cheek, and eventually her mouth. During their kiss, he moved one of his hand higher, toward her breasts, as the other went toward her crotch. Deepening the kiss, Misahiro slipped a hand inside her shihakusho, or her kimono, grabbing one of her breasts. Moaning from the touches, Rukia deepened the kiss even more, getting turned on more and more.

Seeing her reaction, he removed her clothing and made her lay on her back on the bed. As she did, they started to kiss again, but this time, he was a bit rougher with her breasts and was rubbing her wet folds directly. After playing like that with her for a good five minutes, to really turn her on, he moved between her legs and started to lick her overflowing honey. Licking her slowly at first, he gradually took speed and moved higher on her flicking her clit with his tongue.

The feeling of his tongue on it made her move one hand to her own chest and moves the other to hold his head in place. As she did, he moved away, and started to strip down. Once he was naked, he lied on the bed and moved Rukia over him in sixty-nine.

"Care to please me too now?"

For an answer, he felt her small mouth over the head of his already fully erect manhood. He got back to work, eating her and rubbing her ass. She quickly gained speed, but since she was smaller than the other girls, wasn't able to take as much of it in her mouth. To compensate, she used her hand on the rest of the shaft, and played with his balls with the other.

They kept going for a long time, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible, but after some time, they both couldn't hold their horses anymore and screamed in orgasm, covering each other's face in their juices.

Taking her off of him, he lied on her again, holding his cock over her womenhood. He kissed her again and trusted inside her. She broke the kiss to scream but quickly kissed him again, moving her own hips in pleasure and in response to him.

After fucking for a little while, he picked her up and held her in his arms, still impaled on him, holding herself on his shoulders and rolling her legs around his hips, helping him to thrust deeper inside her.

Again, they switched position, this time only turning her around, holding herself on his neck from behind, her arms around her head. This was the final pose as they both came again. He shot two hot sprays inside her before getting out and shooting the rest over her chest and belly.

He laid her on the bed, to see how she felt only to find her passed out. He smiled at her, put her in bed and kissed her forehead before going out, wishing her a good night and sweet dreams.

Coming out, he went to the entrance only to find a bad surprise. A horrible one, actually. At the door of his building was standing a tall man wearing a black tuxedo. He was one of the goons of the mafia. This mafia was probably one of the strongest one in this world, as it was in total control of every criminal activities in the country, and this brothel was no exception.

"May I help you sir?"

"Actually no. I came to close your building down. You're not making enough money and not enough girls work for you, and the boss takes this as wasted money"

"What! You can't close me down; I just got back into business. I'm not stopping! Isn't there a way that I can work a little longer and prove I can still make money?

The goon looked at him and turned around, picked his cellphone, and called his headquarter. After talking for a couple of minutes, too far for Misahiro to hear, he came back and told our hero:

"The boss gives you a chance. One million dollars and at least sixty girls in three months. That's his final offer."

Thinking a bit, he took on the offer. Now, with a ring to travel to different universe, a control badge and a seal giving him the ability of all the girls that work for him, he has ninety days to get as many girls as possible and one million dollars.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Harribel<strong>

**Thank you for reading, please review, I'd like to see what you think. The winners of the poll are Harribel, Soi Fon and Matsumoto. The poll will be reset on my profile page, and this time, you have three weeks, until I am done with those three girls, to vote (yes, I try to get a new chapter every week). Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, see you next week**

**Kurohashi no Sanji **


	4. Chapter 4: The shark

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about Naruto, one piece or bleach. The only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Harribel<strong>

"3 months. 1,000,000$. 60 girls minimum. I can make it. I just have to work fast."

That was what Misahiro thought at first, but he didn't think he would end up almost drowning the next day.

He has been to all 3 worlds. He knows what they look like. All he needs to do from now on is to choose a world, go find a girl, hire her (through force, if necessary), bring her home and test her to give her a price, as well as for his own enjoyment.

He has a badge to control his girls. He used the 3 orders on Hinata and Rukia, and 1 order was left for Nami, and it will probably come in handy later.

And finally, he has a seal on his chest, looking like a dragon tattoo, which gave him the abilities of the girls that work for him. Right now, he knew how to control chakra and use it for fighting, he gained an ice sword and a couple of spell, and he learned a lot of info about meteorology, and a staff that allowed him to manipulate it.

That was about it, he thought. Now, all that remained was to pick a world. As he was thinking, he saw Rukia, who was still a bit sleepy from the night before, pass in front of him. Thinking her world was the one he knew the best, thanks to her, he decided to go there today again.

He got dressed, picked his own katana, just in case, and touched the sword on his ring. Once he got there, he tought something was wrong. He was in a white desert, at night, and everything seemed dead around him. Or at least that's what he tought until he saw a small lizard with a mask pass beside his foot.

"Probably those hollows she was talking about. Doesn't look like such a treat-OH SHIT!"

He had barely the time to jump and dodge, as the sand beside him moved and formed a sand pit in front of him. Out of it, a tall human looking sand creature emerged. Misahiro noticed the sand monster had a mask.

"Stop, human! I am Runuganga, guardian of the desert! Leave if you don't want to meet your doom!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave. I just have one thing to check first"

He took the clima tact out and quickly formed a cloud over them and made it rain. As he had guessed, the sand monster couldn't stand water and stayed away from the clouded zone, unable to reach our hero.

As the monster got into the ground, hiding, Misahiro looked around and saw a palace at the distance and started to make his way to it, thinking it would be the only place where he would find candidates. He walked for about 2 hours, and to his eyes, he didn't make any progress. He knew he was getting closer, but the castle remained at the same place. Just as he was about to give up, he heard a sound behind him.

He didn't expect to find a girl there, but the one standing in front of him was gorgeous. She had dark skin, blond hair, wore a long skirt and a small top, which had a collar that hid the bottom part of her face.

The rain stopped from his cloud and it disappeared. They stared at each other for a minute, before he asked:

"Who are you?"

"Tres Espada. Tier Harribel."

"I am Mr. Y. Nice to meet you. Now, can you tell me where we are at the moment?"

"You came to hueco mundo without realizing it? There are some weird people in this world"

Not only in this one, he thought, but didn't say a thing.

"Well, actually, I just don't remember how I got here, but I know why. I am looking for nice and good looking girls like you who could work for me. Would you be interested?"

"I won't work for you. But I am a bit curious. What are you hiring for?"

"A brothel"

"You are looking for sluts? I can tell you that you came to the wrong place. The only thing you'll find here are hollows and arrancar assassins. You should go back from where you came from unless you want to die"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I don't actually take no for an answer when I ask a girl to work for me. You are going to work for me even if you don't want to"

He then drew his sword and got into a fighting stance

"Please. I don't want to fight. Just go away, I wouldn't want to kill you for nothing."

He didn't listen to her and dashed on her, but as soon as he was in range, she moved behind Misahiro in a second and slid her sword beside his ear.

"I give you a last warning. Go away or I will kill you"

As an answer, he turned around and slashed again in the air, and then focused on her movements to block and dodge her attacks. Seeing an overture, he attacked. The sword cut her collar, showing the rest of her face, hid by a broken mask. Even though he was surprised, he didn't have time to be shocked as he was being attacked again.

He had no chance fighting like that. While blocking, his sword slowly changed form, and he soon jumped back and held his sword in front of him. "Mai! Sode no shirayuki!"

Upon those words, the sword became pure white, and a ribbon grew from the handle. He then made 4 holes in the ground, held his sword over his shoulder and spoke again. "Tsugi no mai. Hakuren!"

As soon as he said it, a huge ice and snow storm came out of the sword and swallowed Harribel inside it, frozen. He took his badge out, wondering if it would work through the ice. He put it against it, but heard sounds from the ice. "Ute. Tiburon."

The spiritual pressure that came out completely shattered the ice. Backing up to avoid the explosion, he then looked at the blonde. Her appearance had changed. She was only wearing half a top, which revealed some of her breasts, and her skirt was shorter. But the most different detail about her was her sword. It now looked a bit like a shark head, and was almost as big as her.

The changes didn't bother him though. He jumped at her again, and she almost instantly disappeared. Looking around, he quickly found her over him.

"Some no mai! Tsuki shiro!"

Slashing the air, a large pillar of ice came out of the ground straight to her. However, before she was trapped, she whispered:

"Hirviendo"

And the ice started to melt faster than it was going up. The water even boiled and before reaching the ground, and our hero needed to run a bit away not to get burned. Thinking he was safe he heard:

"Tridento"

Looking the way of the girl, he dodged 2 water-made missiles, but couldn't avoid the third which hit his leg. She appeared in front of him. Her sword covered itself in water, and he heard her say:

"La gota" before watching powerless as the water hit at point blank range him with surprising strength, almost killing him.

He was wounded. It was clear now. This wasn't a fight for the girl, it became a fight for his life. He surprised himself standing up. He reached for his ring, but an idea flashed through his mind. He made his sword become a blue staff.

As he did, he looked up and saw Harribel over him, ready to give the final blow.

"Cascada"

And a huge waterfall felt over him, right beside her. Misahiro picked the lighting part of the weapon and threw it at the water, hoping it would work.

Luckily for him, it did. The lightning hit the water, sending a huge shockwave through it that reached Harribel before she could move away. He used the last bit of strength he had to jump in the air too, thanking Rukia's shinigami power for being able to stay in mid-air, avoiding the electrified water. The blast was strong enough to knock the girl out, as she felt down.

Misahiro caught her before she touched it and brought her to somewhere dry. Getting there, he felt on his knees and rolled on his back, panting, thanking god he was still alive. If he never met Nami, he'd be dead by now.

Resting a bit on his back, he then moved to the unconscious girl, who was back in her original form, although the mask hiding her mouth was almost completelly broken, as only a small piece remained on her cheek. He picked her up and bringing her back to his home.

He entered in the living room, and it must have been lunch time since the girls were eating. As soon as they saw the both of them hurt, they rushed to take care of their wounds. Before passing out too, he told them:

"Put us in the same room…"

He woke up in the middle of the night. He was week, and wondered if it could have been a dream. He had his answer when a voice asked him:

"Why did you save me and bring me here?"

"I told you. I want you to work for me. No matter what I must do to convince you"

She remained silent for a while and said:

"I am indebted to you. I won't work for you, but I won't kill you."

"You saw me fight. You wouldn't kill me."

"You caught me off guard. If I saw you throw it, I'd have moved away and killed you in your back."

He smiled and proposed that they sleep and talk about it the next morning, to which she agreed and they quickly fell asleep again.

The next day, the girls treated their wounds, even though they surprisingly healed considerably during the night, gave them food, and left them to rest as they were still tired from the fight. In the middle of the day, the arrancar complained about pain in her chest, probably because of the static electricity that remained inside her after the attack. Having asked her a couple of time before, Misahiro used the occasion.

"Sit up; I'll take the pain away."

She did, and he took the badge out of his pocket. After telling her to let him do, as she'd feel better after, he pressed it on her chest and held it there before ordering her to accept his offer. He took it away, and as the girl told him she was still feeling pain, he apologized and told her that if this didn't help her, only time would. And it did. 2 hours later, she wasn't feeling pain anymore. The brothel owner asked again:

"Please, I'm asking you one last time. Work for me. I want you here."

She thought a bit, like she was struggling, before saying:

"Fine. I will work for you. But I have no debt left to you."

He agreed and thanked her. He then told her that, if she did work for him, he'd need to test her. He asked her to tell him when she was ready.

The time came quickly, as that night, she asked him to test her. He agreed, promising he wouldn't be rough on her since she was still a bit wounded.

It didn't take much time for them both to kiss deeply. Actually, she started the kiss, which made Misahiro to wonder if she liked him a bit. They then soon ended up naked, rubbing each other, getting wetter and harder.

Breaking the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and knew they were thinking the same thing as they moved to a 69, licking and sucking hungrily. She was quick at sucking him, taking a good 8 inches inside her mouth and trying to take more, as he was fucking her with his tongue, fingering her womanhood and butthole at the same time. After a while, they both exploded into a powerful orgasm, squirting their cum on them and the bed.

Resting from it, they kissed again as Misahiro got harder. Then, without warning, she pushed him on his back and climbed on him, shoving his shaft all the way inside her, moaning in delight. She immediately started to rock her hips, gaining speed and strength, still kissing him as he grabbed her breasts. At some point, he hit a sensitive spot inside her which made her lose control a bit and fall on him. He made her lay on her side, turned her around, and started to fuck her on the side.

Fucking like this for a while, our hero couldn't believe his ears as she asked him:

"Please! Put it in my ass!"

He got out and aligned himself to her behind before trusting inside her. He planned to wait a little to let her adjust, but she moved herself, making him move. However, after this, it didn't take long before they both reached their limit, Cumming hard and for a long time. As they fell back, they started kissing, to her demand again.

Having rested a bit, she told him:

"I love you. Please, I want to stay with you."

These words made him smile, as he felt love for her too, as well as for the other girls. He kissed her and told her:

"Don't worry. I won't ever let you go."

After which, they made each other cum one last time before falling asleep one on top of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 4. Honestly, I had no inspiration for this chapter, and I'm quite happy with the result. Please rate and review. See you next week!<strong>

**Next chapter: Soi Fon**


	5. Chapter 5: the hornet

**Disclaimers: I don't own a thing about one piece, Naruto or Bleach. The only thing I own about this story is my OC.**

Chapter 5: The Hornet

88 days left, 56 girls remaining

He woke up in pain. The hard loving session of the night before didn't help Misahiro heal that much, even though he made Harribel work for him and reveal her love for him. He thought it was a good thing that she loved him, because she'd be more willing to work as long as he stays with her, and he DID feel something for the girl too. However, he didn't think this would happen.

"HOW DARE YOU!" along with 3 slaps were what really woke him up as he walked out of the room.

"She loves you, and you love her! Why didn't you tell us the same thing? Are we only tools for you? Workers? Nothing more?"

What was going on? Did they hear their confessions last night? And they were jealous? As far as he could think, he never even thought the other girls might have loved him too.

"Y-You mean… you love me too? Or is there something else?"

"What do you think? The only reason I joined you at least was because I loved you!"

And there the truth came out. The badge didn't make them accept, it made them fall in love with him at a point where the girls would want to stay with him no matter what. Thinking through this new info, he thought it wasn't such a bad thing and decided to play along.

"I…I didn't think you felt like that. Let me ask you this: why do you think I pick you? I mean, I could have picked anyone I saw, yet I picked you out of the lot. Why do you think I did that? It's because I felt something about you. I felt something for you. I think... you can call it... love at first sight."

This state made the 3 girls blush

"I know I should have talked to you about it, but you know about my objectives. They're the reason why I asked you so bluntly about working for me. But love and work are 2 different things. I don't have time to go through the whole dating and falling in love stuff. Please, just know that I love you and give me another chance."

The girls remained silent to his words. They weren't all lies, since he did feel something for the girls. Lifting his head to look at them, he could see they were touched by his words, and Hinata even shed some tears to them. Staying silent for a little time, they all answered at the same time:

"YES! we forgive you!"

And they all hugged him tightly for a long moment. The thing that pulled them out of the hug was a huge growl. It took some time for them to figure out it was Misahiro's stomach. Laughing a little they went to eat. They were soon joined by Harribel.

"Well, where are you going today?" The blonde asked "You've got a lot of work to do if you don't want the place to close."

He watched the ring wondering. The pictures of his fights with Rukia and Harribel came to his mind, making him realize the obvious. He needed more power. He was almost killed 2 days ago by the girl sitting in front of him, and another day before, by the girl sitting beside him.

"I'm going back to you and Rukia's world"

Seeing the puzzled look on their faces, he could guess they were wondering why he was only going there, especially after almost getting killed. He explained:

"I need more strength, and right now, I think that this world is the strongest. Maybe some persons are worth the fight in the other universes, but I think this one will help me more."

"When are you going?" The blue haired girl asked

"After breakfast"

"Be careful. We just got together; we don't want you to die"

"Don't worry, I will come back. I promise"

Upon those words, he warped to the katana universe. He found himself in another village, like during his first visit, but it looked a bit richer. He started to make his way to find women. Near the end of a roan, he could see another village not too far and decided to make his way and see if he could find anyone.

On his way out, a knife landed beside his feet. Taking his sword in his hand and checked his surroundings. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow jump on him, which he dodged only to feel a kick on his back. The attack was so strong he actually flew a bit, landing several meters away.

Getting back up, he blocked a sword at the last minute. As he did, he could see his opponent was a blue-haired girl. He asked:

"Who are you?"

"Squad 2 and stealth squad captain Soi Fon. And that's the only question I'll be answering. I ask questions around here. Who are you? What did you do to Rukia Kuchiki?"

The name surprised him. Did the 2 girls know each other? He remembered Rukia's explanation of the Gotei 13, so maybe they were friends or something. Before answering, he looked at the girl. She was pretty cute, and even though her breasts were small, her figure could make up for it, maybe even make her more desired than other girls.

"You can call me Mr. Y, and for Rukia, she is doing very well so don't worry about her."

"Where is she?" she asked again, pressing harder on her sword.

"If you want to see her, you'll have to accept my offer the same way she did. Would you like to work for me in my brothel?"

The question seemed to have angered the girl, like every other.

"You asshole! How dare you say that Rukia accepted to work for you?"

She then backed up, holding her sword, ready to attack.

"If you don't bring me to her, I will have to kill you"

Thinking Sode no shirayuki as a bad idea, fearing she would go berserk, he made the clima tact appear and took his pose. Not even a second later, the blue-haired girl was standing behind him, her sword under his chin.

"Jinteki shakuzetsu, Suzumebachi"

Misahiro was amazed at her zanpakuto's transformation. The sword became a kind of glove with a needle at the end of her middle finger. Not wanting to see its power at such a close range, he moved away before building a small cloud. The girl almost disappeared as he did, trying in vain to strike him. Escaping, he quickly scattered more small clouds around the area.

As he was creating his 15th, the girl did sting him with her zanpakuto. It felt like a hornet stung him. Looking at the wound, some sort of flower tatoo appeared on his chest instead of a scar.

"What did you do? What is this?"

"Let's just say that if I strike you again at the same spot, you will die in an instant."

And she dashed again, only to get a staff hit her head. Misahiro created a couple more clouds, before stopping his movements, the staff held over his head. Like he thought she would, the girl appeared behind him. As he turned around, he told the girl:

"Too slow. Thunder lance tempo!"

Upon those words, a lightning came from each cloud, finishing their road on the clima tact, which absorbed it, just after passing right through the girl. She felt to the ground. Seeing that she wasn't moving anymore, Misahiro was afraid he had gone too far, even though he was sure he preferred killing her than dying himself. Getting closer to see if she was alive, he dodged a strike at the last second, passing not even an inch away from his other scar, hitting only a bit under his shoulder. Looking at the girl, he saw she was burned a bit, and was strugling to stay awake. He easily punched her back, knocking her out.

Taking the badge, he put it on her chest, gave the "Work for me" order, and just as he was about to take it away, an idea crossed his mind. From the fight, he knew she was going to be rude with the customers, even if she loved him and he asked to be polite. His second order was:

"You will be extremely submissive. You will obey any order that me or the customers gives you."

He then took the badge away and warped them back home. Needless to say the other girls were all glad to see he was ok, and also happy he did find another girl. They put her in bed so that she could rest, Misahiro checking on her.

It took about 1 hour for the girl to wake up. As she did, you could see something was wrong with her, as she looked a bit more weak, and scared. She asked where she was and, as an answer, he told him they were at the brothel, where she was resting after the fight. He then asked her to work for him, to which she blushed and accepted, as her powers were copyed in Misahiro's mind.

However, Misahiro wanted to see if the second order worked. He walked out of the room, and came back with a huge dildo, about a foot and a half long.

"I want you to strip naked and shove it in as far as you can inside you"

The girl blushed, but slowly took her clothes off before grabbing the toy, spreading her legs, and she rubbed it on her pussy, surprisingly already wet, before sliding it inside her. She screamed in pain as she put around a foot inside her, unable to take more.

"It's alright, take it out, I don't want you to get hurt."

She happily took it out with a moan. The hero then got naked too. While doing so, he told the blue-haired girl:

"Now, if you're working for me, I need to give you a price, and to do that I need to test you. Any problem with that?"

The Soi Fon blushed even more, but turned her no before kneeling in front of him, looking up and waiting for his cock to be taken out. Once it was out, she gasped, but instinctively licked the downside of the shaft before taking the head in her mouth.

You could tell that she was skilled. Her tongue was running all over his shaft, going out of her mouth, then under the foreskin, flicking the tip, and doing it again. The other thing telling she was skilled, was the fact that she could take almost all of it in her mouth. These 2 factors together were incredible, and it didn't take long for him to cum, deep in her mouth.

Letting the cock go, she looked even hornier, looking at him with her eyes half closed, and a string of cum sticking out of her mouth all the way to her chin. She moved back to the bed, on all 4, and begged Misahiro to fuck him hard. Needless to say, he gladly did. He got all the way inside her in 1 thrust, fucking her hard, leaning on her to grab her breasts. She moaned like crazy as he did, her insides gripping his manhood.

Surprising him again, the girl grabbed one of his hands and took it to her mouth before she started to suck on his fingers. As she did, he moved his hips faster, making her drop the fingers as she screamed in pleasure, gripping him harder. He gained a bit more speed and heard her yell:

"I'm Cumming! Cumming!"

Even though the resistance was greater, he kept moving to increase the power of her orgasm. When she was done, he took the dick out of her pussy before sliding inside her anus. She screamed, and at first, Misahiro thought it was from pain, but as he was about to exit her, he heard:

"YES! It feels so good! More! Harder!"

And he obeyed the lady, thrusting harder, still playing with her breasts. She was incredibly tight. It didn't seem like it was her first time in the back door, but it felt like it. So much that it didn't take time for both of them to cum.

Finishing their orgasms, he got out and asked her if she'd like to be eaten, but no answer was given. Turning her on her back, he saw she was passed out. Pulling the covers over her, he wished her sweet dreams, and went to rest, for the next day would probably be another hard one.


	6. Chapter 6

The Universe Traveler: Rewrite trailer

**Author's note: If you see this new chapter, it's because you put my first story in your favorite. I stopped writing the story suddenly for a couple reasons. 1, lack of time. 2 bad comments. And 3, I wasn't putting enough effort in the story. But now, I have the time and will to take this story to the next level. I plan redoing the story in a better way. This here is a trailer, for the new version, the first 1000 words of the first chapter, which should be posted as a new story in about 1 or 2 weeks. For now, here's a little something to put you in. **

**P.S. I know the names are changed. Think of it as a new start.**

It was a normal afternoon, of a normal day, in a normal town for him. He was waiting at his desk, like any other day, waiting for someone to enter his establishment.

His name was Yukiteru Keiichi. He was the owner of a small brothel of a small town, linked to the mafia of the city merely 2 Km away, the END. He was just looking for some money, so when he saw the job, applied, assuming he wouldn't be picked. To his surprise, the Mafia boss himself told him he picked him for the job.

So there he was, waiting for something to happen, when never anything did. As usual, around 5 PM, when everything was dead, or should I say like any other time of the day, from 7 AM to 23 PM, he was preparing for a little nap. Sitting in his chair, he started to fall under the power of sleep, but jumped almost through the roof as a door slammed open in the back of the place.

The only 2 current employees, 2 wonderfully beautiful women named Higanbana and Umineko, Stood in front of the desk. "Enough is enough! We've been here since the place opened, and nothing happened since you came in! We were occupied every night before, but now, we're never doing anything! That's the end of the line! Goodbye!"

The women never stopped shouting, and before the young man could say anything, they ran out the door without turning back. As if things weren't already bad now, when he sat back down, his eyes stumbled on the calendar and saw the date. July 1th. Inspection day. Great! Someone from the END would come and collect the inexistent money and check the workers. He still had 30 minutes before the inspector came to visit. He decided to go outside a bit, to try and think of an excuse to the inspector.

Making his way outside, he walked on the path besides the building, leading to a field. About 10 minutes passed and nothing came to his mind as an excuse. He decided to turn around and wait for the visitor. However, something caught his attention. Looking at something shining near a tree, he did the 6 or 7 steps needed to see what intrigued him. Picking a small object up, it looked like a regular ball. He threw it on the ground, as it bounced back in his hand, and then threw it in the air, catching it. He decided to keep it because, come on, if you found a ball lying in the middle of a field, you would have kept it too, admit it. Anyway, he made his way back and waited for the man to come.

At exactly 5:30 PM, a black Lamborghini stopped in front of the place, and a tall man wearing black came in the place. Greeting Keiichi, they went to his office to talk. It didn't take long for the mafia man to learn of the lack of cash and the recent loss of his only workers.

"Did you forget, Mr. Yukiteru, what would happen if you didn't have the money? And need I say that if you have no mean to compensate, the punishment would be worse?"

Of course, he didn't forget that not bringing the money to the END almost always meant death. He knew it was waiting, but out of fear and weakness, he got on his knees.

"Please! I'm begging you! I can get the money! Just give me 48 hours! I can give you everything then!"

Thinking, the man replied. "You're lucky; I'm feeling in a good mood today. I leave you 24 hours. Don't be a minute late." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, his cellphone rang. Picking it up, he got up and talked for about 5 minutes. When he came back, a huge smile was shining on his face.

"It was the boss. He asked how my collecting was going today, and I told him about your case. He said he was a bit angry at me for giving you more time, but even more at you. He even said that he would personally come collect the money tomorrow. Better have the money, or he'll kill you there and then." Bidding the man farewell soon after, Keiichi sat on his chair and cried, knowing the end was near.

He picked the ball he found earlier, which was in his pocked, and he found to be annoying as he was almost sitting on it now, threw it at the other side of the room as hard as he could. To his surprise, however, the ball exploded and disappeared. Not understanding, he closed his eyes a little, and when he opened them, felt like he was going to have a heart attack. In front of him was a ghost, a spirit!

**That is all for this little teaser. In case you're wondering, I did this so that you, who read and liked the original, could be the first to know about the remake. Also, you probably know about the fact I like my readers to choose who will be the next target. A new poll will be on after the first post is on, but not just with one piece, Naruto and bleach this time. I plan on adding more character from other series, like soul eater, fairy tail, and maybe even higurashi, but that is yet to decide. For now, I say see you soon, and hope to see you on the next story.**


End file.
